Routine
by Arkevil
Summary: This is their routine. It gives them a sense of sanity in an insane world. - LevixMikasa ONE-SHOT - Takes place during later chapters of my ErenxAnnie fic...Let it Burn.


**A/N: **This one-shot kind of goes hand in hand with my ErenxAnnie fic (Let it Burn). Let it Burn is in re-write stage so I thought I would pump this out for everyone. I really enjoy LevixMikasa. Its a naughty pleasure of mine considering how wrong it it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Properties of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belong to its respectful owner. I take no credit in the creation of the this godly universe.

* * *

**Routine  
**

This isn't love. This isn't desire.

This is raw-carnal physicality.

She looks into his dark and dangerous eyes

His hands firmly grasp the swell of her hips, pulling her down harshly-taking him in fully. Her lips part in a silent gasp as fingernails dig crescent-moon shaped marks into the firm muscles of her hips. With each rise and fall, the cruel world falls further and further away from the two broken soldiers.

There are a thousand and one reasons why Mikasa shouldn't be doing this-but when he hits a certain spot deep inside her...those reasons disappear in a whirlwind of pleasured sighs. Her thighs burn as she increases the tempo-drawing a groan from his labored chest. She feels the captain stiffen beneath her. His head falls back as he releases deep within her with a series of low grunts. Mikasa's eyes screw shut at the sensation of warmth spreading through her navel. An assault of deep moans claw their way out of her mouth as she follows him down the rabbit hole of ecstasy.

Two slick and shaking bodies collapse to the sheets below them. Their labored breathing slows as their racing hearts pump essential oxygen through them.

_"Why do we-keep doing this?"_ Her question is muffled by the heated flesh of his neck. He hears it clear as day.

Levi knows the answer...he just doesn't know how to say it. In these couple months, they have become each others outlet-a simple way to alleviate all of the built up stress, guilt, despair, and loneliness. In a single moment of rough passion...all of that is gone.

He remembers when they first started doing this...whatever _this_ is.

* * *

_It had been a week since Eren had been taken and Levi was leading a small recon, including Mikasa, to try to pick up on any sign of their taken trail was cold. The recon returned with overwhelming dread hanging over their heads. Levi could see Mikasa slowly unraveling before him._

_She projected darkness-the same darkness that dwells withing him...so he opened the door for her when she came to him that night. No words were exchanged._

_All of the loss...all of the failure, culminated into them writhing in ecstasy in his bed. The blood that stained their interlaced fingers smeared together into a sea of red passion. Hot tears burned his neck as she wept.  
_

* * *

The sex had become a routine. She comes to his room most nights. Sometimes he goes to her. Each time they end like this though. More questions forming with no answers in sight.

_"Why do we keep doing this?"_

He runs a careful hand up her slick back...feeling the hard muscles beneath pale skin on the way. His fingers eventually tangle into her crudely chopped raven locks. _She really is a tragic beauty._

_"I wonder..."_His voice vibrates deep in his chest. A slender digit draw invisible trails along the line of his defined jaw. The light touch draws his gaze to those dark and empty eyes. Levi sometimes forgets how young she actually is. This world strips children of their innocence and youth...turning them into beasts like Mikasa...and himself.

Her lips softly press against his own...injecting her destructive despair into him.

The kiss lasts for only a heartbeat. In that heartbeat...thousands of whispers of another world where this might have been right pass between them.

_"We will find Eren and bring him home." _

The hot tears burn his neck once more.

_"I-I know..."_

This is their routine. However destructive it is...this is their sense on sanity in an insane world.

And it does not fail to repeat.

* * *

Meh...didn't turn out like I wanted..but oh well.


End file.
